<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will You Love Me Tomorrow by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697658">Will You Love Me Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>臣隆/楽屋秘话 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers, 名も無き世界のエンドロール</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Night Stands, Out of Character, RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我和你没有未来 甚至明天也不会到来</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Iwata Takanori | Mackenyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>臣隆/楽屋秘话 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will You Love Me Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>「Love Is A Losing Game」续篇<br/>岩田剛典 × 新田真剣佑 from 『名も無き世界のエンドロール』</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>...I'll like to know that your love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is love I can be sure of...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然还没有勇气说出「请你不要离开」这句话，但是岩田刚典已经来到了成田机场。macken的航班是晚上十点钟，算上了必要的时间，他开始寻找全日空的值机柜台。</p><p>他很着急，他以前并不知道自己原来是那么害怕失去的人。</p><p>他以为自己可以从容的放手。</p><p> </p><p>从剧组的熟人那里得知了macken打算回美国的日子，那天的工作刚好被延期到了其他日子。</p><p>本来与kenjiro他们约了居酒屋，岩田刚典发了LINE说不好意思要临时放鸽子下回他请客。</p><p> </p><p>就算见到面的话也许未尝能展开什么对话，被八卦媒体拍到反而很麻烦，然而那一天的吻让他始终无法释怀。</p><p>明明电影已经拍完了，宣传期也早已结束了，岩田刚典却越来越不能继续保持冷静。</p><p>「hey, gun!」意料之外熟悉的声音从背后传来，岩田刚典回过头，带着贝雷帽和墨镜加上口罩全副武装的真剣佑拍着他的肩膀向他招呼道。</p><p>「macken...」</p><p>「为什么你在这里？」真剣佑摘下墨镜，虽然没有带隐形眼镜反而显得眼睛很亮，「是来找我吗？」</p><p>岩田刚典低下头代表了他没说出口的确认，真剣佑笑着说他好高兴，这反而让岩田刚典更加害羞。</p><p>幸好他们都带着口罩，岩田刚典知道自己脸红不已。</p><p>「gun！」恍神的下一秒，真剣佑叫住了岩田刚典，「刚刚我把机票改签了。」</p><p>「诶？」</p><p>「果然还是想和gun你好好道别呢。」真剣佑搭着岩田刚典的肩膀一边凑近在他耳边说道。</p><p>「所以稍微陪我一下吧，好吗。」</p><p>再也没有任何借口去拒绝，因为这就是最后的最后了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tonight with words unspoken</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said that I'm the only one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But will my heart be broken</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the night meets the morning sun</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真剣佑是丸之内的Palace Hotel常客，即使不在东京都的日子也会为他保留行政套房。在前往酒店的TAXI上，macken带着怀念的语气说道他很喜欢那儿Lounge Bar的马丁尼，但是好可惜一整天都被匿名的住客包场了。</p><p>于是他们只能叫了room service，真剣佑依然选了香槟，他知道岩田刚典喝不惯辣口酒，默不作声的换成了甜口的。</p><p>岩田刚典已经很久没有见过夜晚的东京是什么样的景色，视线所能目及到的是极其安静甚至逐渐暗下霓虹灯火的都市。</p><p>「你的酒。」真剣佑恶作剧般把玻璃高脚杯贴在岩田刚典依然有点烫的脸颊上，仿佛被一下子看穿的错觉，岩田刚典迟疑了一会才接过杯子。</p><p>真剣佑笑笑说为什么露出那么困惑的表情，他可没在酒里放什么奇怪的东西。</p><p>「我没有那个意思...」岩田刚典突然语塞，面对年下他总是有点不知所措，也许是平时作为组合中末子角色的时间实在太久。</p><p>「那我们要为了什么干杯呢？」真剣佑提高了声线说道，转而是温柔的注视。</p><p>岩田刚典原本打算说“为了你将拥有更好的未来”，但是一想到那样的未来根本没有他参与的余地不禁感到有点忧伤，可是他收拾情绪一向很快，他终于对上了真剣佑的视线。</p><p>「愿你…」话还没说出口，便被吻住，手中的杯子被撞落到地毯上。</p><p>是真剣佑将口中的香槟渡给了岩田刚典，他几乎不知道何时macken喝了这么一大口酒，突如其来的状况甚至让他无法分辨酒的味道。</p><p>慢慢的，真剣佑伸出双手捧起了岩田刚典的脸继续着这个漫长而甜美的吻。呼吸是如此急促而火热，连让人推开的余地也没有，只能听见唇与唇之间的缠绵。</p><p>空气里尽是燥热的不安因子，岩田刚典以为自己快要窒息，心跳加拍到让他不能自已。</p><p>不由自主的就这样抱住了对方，就像那个夜晚Macken环出的拥抱，原来跨出那一步真的很简单。</p><p>「这是上次你本该享受的香槟，」结束了长长的热吻后，真剣佑依然舍不得松开怀抱，在岩田刚典的耳畔低语道。岩田刚典抬起头想要说抱歉，在开口之前便被真剣佑按住了嘴唇。</p><p>「don’t say it, please.」</p><p>他只能就这样看着macken，那双仿佛会说话的灵动双眸告诉他无须多言。</p><p>他知道，他都明白。</p><p>在他清澈的眼瞳中，也看到了自己的影子。</p><p> </p><p>「stay.」</p><p> </p><p>明明有过初体验的经验，第一次面对同性还是会觉得十分焦躁。两人都很心急而笨拙，顾不上得把大衣都丢在地上，连解开衬衫的手都微微颤抖。察觉到的真剣佑握住了gun的手，告诉他全部交给他也没关系。</p><p>「macken」岩田刚典蹙起眉头。</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p><strong>「我与你没有未来，甚至不会有明天。」</strong>岩田刚典这样说着，他知道这时候说出口是十分扫兴的话，他并不是不想继续接下去的事情，坦率的说，他甚至没有任何排斥的意思，但他想知道他将得到什么样的回答。</p><p>「我知道。」真剣佑没有任何情绪波动的说道，他还是一脸真诚的模样，他已经读解出对方想要说的未来，就算现在暂时不回美国，等到情况稍微转好，他还是要回去的。</p><p>他抬起岩田刚典的下颚，轻轻在他的额头落下吻，<strong>「没有未来的话，那就没有好了。」</strong></p><p>岩田刚典屏住了呼吸，却不曾想过会听到这样的话。</p><p>
  <strong>「就算明天世界终结，可是我现在还是想抱你。」</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tonight you're mine completely</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You give your love so sweety</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonight the light of love is in your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But will you love me tomorrow</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被推倒在king size bed的时候，几乎是没有防备的，比起占有更强势的好像是连身心都一起夺去了般。</p><p>岩田刚典不禁闭上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>不愧是常年练习空手道的体格，虽然作为performer平时也保持着高频率的锻炼，但对比macken如此极致克己的维持，那均整的肌肉就如同艺术品，用惊艳这样的词来形容也毫不夸张。</p><p>比先前更加浓烈的吻不可抵挡的落在两人的唇间，macken吸咬着岩田刚典的唇，是情欲还是别的什么，几乎无法用言语形容。只是，想要用这样的接吻记住这一刻。</p><p>真剣佑的手在岩田刚典半裸露的胸口抚摸着，「衬衣…真的很碍事，」他小声的呢喃着，却一刻也不想停止热吻，于是花了好长的时间两人才裸裎相对。</p><p> </p><p>岩田刚典曾以为自己的酒量不错，如今却只是喝了一口香槟便感到头晕，浑身发热。身后宛如是一个巨大的漩涡将他卷入这般的幻觉，他不由自主。</p><p>「gun, take it easy.」macken在他耳边低语道，「你的身体现在很僵硬…但是却在发烫，你知道吗。」</p><p>岩田刚典无法回答，他试图调整自己的呼吸，可最后无疾而终，除非他们停止继续冲动。</p><p> </p><p>于是macken转而是安抚的吻，像逗玩巨型犬那样的感觉，削弱了几分情欲的味道。</p><p>岩田刚典不会说光是这酥软的kiss就差点让他欲仙欲死，他是绝对不会说的。</p><p>当macken的舌尖舔过岩田刚典的肌肤时，他忍不住发出低声的呻吟。</p><p>「没关系，你可以叫出声。」真剣佑说道，他总是那么体贴。</p><p>「我...」岩田刚典抓住macken的肩膀，他不知道这温柔该如何去回应，脑海中一片空白。他绷紧脚尖，仿佛电流通过的瞬间，他无法忍耐。</p><p>真剣佑将岩田刚典想要抵抗而抬起的双臂按倒，慢慢的向下探去，直到他们十指相扣。</p><p>掌心的温度直接透了过来，无比契合的贴紧着，如此炙热，这种感觉真叫人兴奋而绝望。</p><p>明明什么都没有做，心情却好像已经攀上了顶端。</p><p> </p><p>对方说着“我爱你”的时候，是那么真诚而单纯的句子，以至于岩田刚典无法思考，他没有回答，他寻找着答案，一如那个沉默的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>真剣佑看着这样的岩田刚典，怜爱的心情油然而生，理由无从知晓，那种喜欢到想要触碰到心情，再也不会比现在更强烈了。</p><p>他将身下的人背转过去，手指刚伸进去的时候就像是牢牢的吸住一般。一瞬间macken有暗暗惊讶到，接着他慢慢开始扩张探索。</p><p>岩田刚典将头埋进天鹅绒的枕头里，仅仅是指尖在内壁刮蹭，痛楚就伴随着甜美的快感从身后附了上来，不知不觉中他抓紧了床单。他听到真剣佑在说话，可他已经什么都听不到了，然后他感到对方在自己的身体里注入了冰凉的液体。是乳液，姑且被当成润滑剂了吧。</p><p>「gun，你还好吗？」真剣佑贴着岩田刚典的耳边问道，腾出的另一只手抱住了他。</p><p>「……」几乎失去意识的状态，岩田刚典急促的喘息着，好想挖一个洞把这样羞耻的自己埋起来。</p><p>真剣佑轻轻的吻了他的后颈，这样轻微的接触也让身下的人泫然颤抖，最后他决定不再让彼此焦急等待。</p><p> </p><p>毫无疑问，最开始总是伴随着疼痛的，直到被充分润滑扩张的后庭接纳了对方。就这样真剣佑慢慢的进入了岩田刚典，他就像易碎的艺术品，操之过急只会导致摧毁的结果。</p><p>「God...」真剣佑重重的吐息道一边缓缓的抽插着，他难以形容这种上瘾的感觉，宛如被紧紧咬合不放令人欲罢不能，他很难把持住自己的理智，同时在意着自己不至于太过粗暴而弄坏岩田刚典。</p><p>初次被刺激到前列腺的而体会到快感直到高潮，这一生也不会有比这更铭刻在骨髓里的感觉了，岩田刚典如此直觉到。就在他放空的时候，真剣佑握住了他早已硬到不行的根部，他很想阻止对方那么做，可是被爱欲束缚住的他完全做不到。</p><p>“——没关系。”年下温和包容的声音重又在耳畔响起，岩田刚典想他会放弃了对过去的执念，因为现在他被真剣佑充分填满着，只需要这样的爱他便感到十分足够。</p><p>所以他回过头吻住了macken，他知道自己不会表达，可是他相信macken会懂，亦只有他会懂。</p><p> </p><p>「hold me, don’t leave me alone.」</p><p>明天还没有来，他们依然能够拥有彼此，直到永远。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this a lasting treasure</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or just a moment's pleasure</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I believe the magic of your sighs</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you still love me tomorrow</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「呐，omi酱，你怎么会知道我有真剣佑的邮箱？」kenjiro吃着烤串，这一顿本该是四人的饭局，唯独缺了末子，还是被临时爽约。</p><p>「就是你想的那个原因咯，」登坂广臣笑着拿起刚重新追加的啤酒，「你这么爱交际，去过ZIP！的艺人都会要联系方式吧。」</p><p>「BINGO！不过我真的没想到macken本来也想改机票耶。」</p><p>看起来乐天派的山下健二郎还没有把一切理出个头绪，登坂广臣才不想把所有的真相一下子告诉这个已经开始有点喝醉的男人，他只是看着坐在kenjiro身边的今市，对方也默默回以点头微笑。</p><p>一次意料之外的闲聊才得知gun居然在打听macken的行程，虽然没有确定具体的细节，登坂广臣差不多猜想到事件的走向，拜托Kenjiro通知真剣佑去成田机场找gun，否则扑了一场空的岩田刚典会更不安吧。</p><p>言而总之，上次试探gun的时候把他吓得不轻，这次就当是给他的补偿，只是他可能永远都不会知道。</p><p>倘若要被称为男人的温柔，登坂广臣都觉得有点肉麻。</p><p>只见今市隆二移开山下健二郎手中的杯子，「kenjiro，时间不早了，last order都过去好久了噢。」</p><p>「诶，ryuji你是不是要悄悄和omi去下一摊？不要嘛，别抛下我一个人，我们一起去嘛。」</p><p>京都人撒娇的时候真是可爱得让人无法抵挡，今市又陪他说了一会才答应下次再聚。</p><p>明明在同居中根本用不着悄悄一起喝酒这种事实，臣隆两人怎么可能会说呢。</p><p> </p><p>六本木的27時真是不一般的冷，这个冬季似乎也比以往更为漫长。</p><p>活在今天的实感竟然是如此彻骨，登坂广臣系上围巾，一边时不时吸着鼻子。注视着不远处的今市把山下健二郎塞进的士，这样的情景几乎不曾发生，因此很罕见。</p><p>新的一天已经来了，又好像没有。他想岩田刚典应该会比自己更有感触。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So tell me now and I won't ask again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you still love me tomorrow...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the end</p><p>2021-01-21</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>